Levels of jealousy
by Warriors Of Darkness 101
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go out,but Kagome doesnt know if she can keep doing this.When She gets a note from Naraku saying he will kill him if she doesnt and the fact people have been making fun of her bc of it.Her best friend might have feelings 4 him,wat 2 do


**Hey!!!**

**InuyashaxKagome1994 here!**

**Hope you love this story!**

**It happened to me!**

**Me-Kagome**

**DarkShadow at midnight-Sango**

**But with a sorda Inuyasha twist so it won't be boring**

* * *

It was finally the end of Christmas break and Kagome couldn't wait til she got back to school. 

Kagome was sixteen and her friends were too.

She had long raven hair that ended just above her lower back and blue eyes. She was going to make herself look very pretty tomorrow.

She was very excited about going back to school.

She would be able to see all her friends and best of all her boyfriend,Inuyasha.

But she didn't know if it would work out,people were making fun of her and she couldn't take it. So she was sorda nervous.

"Well I will just have to see how it goes." Kagome said and she walked into her house with the bags of food in her hands and slipped her shoes off.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called

"Okay honey,just put the bags on the counter." her mother said

She sat the bags on the counter in the kitchen and went upstairs to take a shower.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and started the water for the bath.

She got her towel and pjs which were green shorts with white dots and a dark green cami.

Kagome walked back in the bathroom and locked the door. She then sat her things down,turned the water off,and slipped her clothes off.

Kagome stepped into the warm steamy water and relaxed.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes just to think.

_'I can't wait til tomorrow,I missed everyone so much,I wish I could have stayed here the whole time,but we just had to visit our family,not that I don't like it,it's just I don't know.' _Kagome thought

Kagome washed her hair and bathed her body and rinsed off. After she was done she drained the water and wrapped the towel around her.

She dryed and brushed her hair and got dressed and ready for bed.

When Kagome got into her room she got into her bed slid the covers over her and turned off her badside lamp. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

**Next day**

BEEP BEEP

"Ughh.." Kagome got up rubbing her eyes and looked at the clock,it was seven A.M which meant time to get up.

Kagome got up slowly and slid her legs off the side of the bed,she stretched and walked over to her closet to ger her things. She got out a pair of dark denim jeans,a dark blue long sleve shirt over a light blue cami.

She put her hair in a high bun just to get out of her face for a while to eat breakfast.

She ran downstairs and got herself some cereal,after she was done she went back up to her room and brushed her teeth.

She brushed her hair out and straightened it,put some clear lip gloss on and some sparkely(sp?) light pink eye shadow on with some mascara.

She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she was good and approved. She got her dark blue fleece jacket and slipped on her uggs and headed downstairs to leave.

She gave her mother a kiss goodbye and left out the door.

When Kagome got out,the cold air just hit her,she shivered a bit and rubbed her arms and walked onto the sidewalk.

She saw Sango,Miroku,and her beloved Inuyasha on the corner waiting for her,she ran over to to them to greet them.

"Hey guys,I missed you all." she said

"Yeah us to Kagome,it isn't the same without you." Sango said and then gave Kagome a hug.

"Seriously,Sango kept trying to have girl talk with me,I mean I like girls but I wont have 'girl talk' with them." Miroku said and Kagome let out a giggle.

"Hey babe." Inuyasha said and gave her a kiss on the lips(A/N:Ok well when i went out with my ex. we didnt kiss)

Kagome gave Inuyasha a warm hug and her wrapped his arms around her an kissed her head.

Sango squealed because of how cute she thought it was and then they pulled apart.

They then walked together to school.

Sango talking to Kagome about her break and Kagome holding Inuyasha's hand and of coarse Miroku getting a good view of Sango's backside.

"So Kagome how was your break?" Sango asked.

"Uggh..boring,I shouldn't say that because I was with my family,but seriously like all my cousins are either like six or younger or they are in there early thirty's. I mean really what have I ever done to deserve this?" Kagome asked

Sango giggled,"Oh come on it couldn't be that bad."

"If you say hanging out with some crazy,screaming,crying, kids isn't bad then your crazy." Kagome said

"Well what about your older ones." Sango asked

Kagome sighed,"Well I dont talk to them,I say hi and catch up on all the stuff that happened and then back to my own thing,oh but there some younger gu...I mean kids my age." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

Sango got the hint and pulled her away from him,"Are any of them cute?"

Kagome smacked Sango's arm playfully,"Come on,they were just guy friends and plus it was like having three more Miroku's in the house."

They looked back at Miroku and giggles at his expression.

"Oh then that sucks,well it can't be as bad as him,right?" Sango said

"Oh yeah,I just love having my butt rubbed by some perverted guys." Kagome said sarcastically and then Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha it isn't like I let them do it,and come on,Miroku has done it to me sometimes too." Kagome said

"Yeah but I'm there to smack him when he does." Inuyasha said

"Don't worry I smacked them,like Sango does when Miroku does it to her." and with that there was a loud smack

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see a fuming Sango and Miroku with a red handprint on her cheek,they both sighed.

"Got into the moment I guess,with us talking about perverts." Inuyasha said

Kagome nodded her head.

**At School**

They came in to teens all talking about how their break were.

And then Kagome heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome!" someone yelled

Kagome turned her head to see Kikyo running towards her.

"Hey Kikyo how was your break?" Kagome asked

"Okay I guess yours?" Kikyo asked

"Don't even get me started." Kagome said and Kikyo laughed

"That bad huh?" she asked

"You have no idea." she said

"Well you don't have to go back to that,seeing as i we are all back together and hanging out." Kikyo said

They walked down the hall to class and sat in down all near eachother.

"I just hope our teacher doesn't give us homework,I mean we just got back." Sango said

"Well Mr.Shiro is nice,so he might not give us any,if he does it most likely will be really fun." Kagome said

"True." she said

"Good morning class." Mr.Shiro said coming in through the door as soo as the bell rang

"I hope you all had a good winter break." he said

"If you mean by good,horrible then yes." Kagome whispered.

"Well seeing as we just got back from break,how about we have free time,I know that sounds kidish but I mean like talk to your friends and such,to catch up on things,seeing that most of you'll were out of town." he said

The whole class cheered and then they all got into their 'little groups' and began to talk while Mr.Shiro sat down at his desk and began reading a book and drinking his coffee.

"Thank kami." Sango said

"Whoah i guess you really didn't want any work." Inuyasha said

"Of coarse!" Sango said

"But our other classes may be different." Kagome said

"Uggh.." Sango moaned

"Come on Sango,you should have known we were going to get homework either way." Miroku said.

"I know,it's just I really dont want any." she said

"And you think we do?" Kikyo said

They laughed.

"Oh yeah guys we should have a get together party today after school." Kikyo said

"Hmm..oh that sounds cool." Sango said

"Yeah,especially since I got you all gifts!" Kagome said happily(A/N:I love giving people gifts XD)

"Well I did too." Inuyasha said

"Same." Miroku said

"Us too." Kikyo and Sango said.

"You guys! I wanted to be the only one giving gifts. Darn!" Kagome said snapping her fingers and then laughing.

"So after school we come to your house. Is that okay Kagome?" Kikyo asked

"Huh? Oh yeah my mom won't mind." she said

"Cool! Well I just have to call my parents and tell them." Kikyo said getting out her cell and calling her mom to tell her.

The others did as well,and of coarse their parents were okay with it.

"Awesome,now we can have a party!" Kagome said jumping out of her seat and having Sango gently push her playfully.

"What got you all pumped?" Sango asked

"This just sure beats staying over in Kyoto with my family." Kagome said and they both giggled.

They both stopped when they saw a guy walking towards them with long black hair and sharp red eyes.

He stopped in front of Kagome and smiled.

"Why hello Kagome how was your break?" he asked

"None ya." she said

"Oh come on,did Inuyasha hurt your feelings? If he did I'm always open." he said

"Get the hell away from her Naraku." Inuyasha said,he didn't yell because of the teacher.

"I'm just saying Inuyasha one day,she is going to come to me,because nobody likes seeing you two together,its sickening." Naraku said

Kagome stared at him with hatred,"Leave us alone Naraku." Kagome growled

Naraku raised Kagome's chin in his hand,"Now now,I'm just stating the truth." he said

Kagome smacked his hand away,"Don't you put your filthy hands on me." she said

"Whatever babe." he said and walked away.

Kagome stared at him until he sat back down with his friends.

She sat back down at her desk and saw a note addressed to her.

She opened it and read it.

It read:

_'Dear Kagome,_

_You will have to leave Inuyasha eventually,we all hate seeing you together. Hah! You with a half breed like him!_

_What a joke! If you don't leave him I will make you. And you don't want me to do that._

_Love,_

_Naraku'_

Kagome stared at a note for a while letting it all sink in. She couldn't take it anymore!

Why couldn't people just let them be! She didn't want Inuyasha getting her because of her though.

She was then brought back to reality when Inuyasha called her name.

"Kagome?" Inuaysha said with conceren in his voice

She turned to meet his golden eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine,he didn't scare me anyways." Kagome said

"What's that you have in your hand?" Kikyo asked

"Oh. It was something from Naraku,some suckish love letter he wrote me." Kagome said with a fake gag and ripped up the note and threw the pieces in the trash.

Inuyasha let out a small growl and was about to get up to punch Naraku but was stopped.

"Inuaysha don't do it,you will get in trouble,and i won't be able to forgive myself. Besides I'm not worth it." Kagome said

"Inuyasha sat back down and gave Kagome a hug and whispered in her ear,"You are worth everything Kagome." he said

Kagome held back tears and hugged him as if he was her life line.

Class was almost over and everyone was back sitting at their desk and quietly waiting for the bell to ring.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart. He smiled at her and then they got their stuff together and waited with the others in silence.

* * *

**After School**

"Yes! No homework!" Sango said skipping three stairs and landing on her feet.

"I guess these teachers actually like us." Inuyasha said

"Maybe,or they just didn't want to grade more papers." Miroku said

"True." Inuyasha said

"So are you'll going by your houses to get your stuff for the party?" Kagome asked

They nodded.

"Cool." she said

"I can't wait for this party you'll this will be soo cool!" Kikyo said

"Oh yeah it will." Kagome said

They all walked down the sidewalk together to their houses to get their stuff.

Everyone was gone now except Kagome and Inuyasha.

They were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

Inuyasha was smileing,Kagome looked like she was smileing but inside she was worried.

She was worried about how this was going to go,and what to do,if she kept going out with Inuyasha he would get hurt.

"Well I will see you at the party Kagome." Inuyasha said walking over to his house.

"Oh,okay see you in a few." Kagome said

He waved and went inside.

Kagome looked back at the sidewalk and stared at it while walking,she knew hat she had to do,she would have to break up with Inuyasha.

* * *

**So what did you think?!**

**Did you'll like it?!**

**Well you will have to review either way.**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
